prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye, Brother/A Happy Ending (version 8)
As soon as the Red Sea's waves calmed, all the Hebrew Mobians slowly got happy, glad to be safe on the other side, thanks to not only God, but also Sonic and Shadow. Soon, the Hebrew Mobians all cheered and embraced one another happily; they are free from Egypt and safe from Pharaoh Scourge. Espio knelt down and picked up some sand from the ground, embracing his new home. Vanilla was on her knees in relief over her freedom, and Cream and Cheese ran over to her and embraced her happily. Sonic and Amy and Shadow and Rouge embraced each other, then Silver and Blaze group hugged happily with them. Then Manic ran over and laughed as he lifted Sonic up and gave him and Shadow a bear hug and Sonia, Amy, and Rouge embraced each other. Sonic came over to Sonia and looked at each other with smiles. Sonia leaped into his arms and embraced, and Sonic said to her, "Thank you." Sonia then held her hand out to Shadow, who accepts and then he was gently yanked up to her and Sonic and they group hugged as well. Then they let go of each other and Sonia went over to Manic, Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze. Sonic and Shadow's smiles turned into sad expressions and they started walking towards the shore, and Sonia watched him. The two reached the edge of the shore and looked at the horizon where Egypt would be, thinking about Scourge. On the other side, Scourge got up on the rocks, feeling defeated. But he felt more than defeat. He knew he would never see his adopted brother, real brother, and best friends again, and cried out in anguish, "SONIC, SHADOW!!!" He began to cry on the rocks at never being able to see Sonic and Shadow again after all they've been through. Back on the other land, Sonic and Shadow held their heads down in regret, knowing they will never see Scourge, his beloved adoptive brother and real brother, and best and only childhood friends, ever again. They sighed sadly under their breath, "Goodbye, brother." They climbed back to dry land where Sonic's real family was waiting for him and Shadow. They walked past the crowd as Sonia played a small tambourine and Amy and Rouge and Sonic and Shadow embraced each other. The Hebrew Mobians all began walking away from the shore as they chanted in Hebrew, and Amy and Rouge smiled as they, along with Silver and Blaze, showed Sonic and Shadow the joy they were experiencing, "Look. Look at your people, Sonic and Shadow. They are free." "And they'll forget your good deed." Rouge agreed. Even Silver and Blaze nods with soft smiles in agreement. They watched as the Hebrew Mobians left the shore and made their way to the Promised Land. Sometime later, the Hebrew Mobians arrived in Mount Sinai, where they have flourished into a free population with no more slavery or fear, and they were all happier here than life in Egypt. Sonic and Shadow are walking down a hill and stood on the cliffs with two flat stones with words in Hebrew carved into them in his arms; the Ten Commandments of God! Sonic and Shadow stood there above the newly built and happy villages in the land, proudly watching his people and his population together in freedom and happiness. The scene was almost at an end, and Aleena's voice was heard, finishing the song. Aleena: Deliver us! The end!Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies